


SÍ, SEÑOR

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Blue Balls, Bottom Shawn Mendes, Curiosity, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dick Jokes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Henry Cavill, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, House - Freeform, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, Superman for All Seasons, The First Order Sucks, Thumb-sucking, Verbal Humiliation, straight to gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Shawn Mendes es un chico que lleva una vida normal, y tranquila. Como es de costumbre, los domingos, el grupo de amigos se reúne para ver un partido, pero se lleva una sorpresa al ver que solo está el dueño de la casa: su amigo Henry. Un hombre mayor que se aprovechará de Shawn para ponerlo de rodillas ante él.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/ Shawn Mendes, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

La siguiente historia consta de 5 partes. Debido a las políticas de Wattpad solo publicaré las dos primeras partes, pero podrás encontrar el resto del fanfic en A03, buscando mi usuario: 0neDBromancesHot

Esta es una fantasía de juego de roles sobre un hombre adulto dominando a un joven con novia y humillándolo.

Todos los personajes son retratados como adultos legales que están consientes de lo que hacen y esta historia de ninguna manera condona o fomenta la infidelidad o la humillación. Si no eres un adulto legal, no leas más. Si te ofenden temas de humillación, dominación, heteros curiosos o fetiche de pies, esta historia no es para tí.


	2. Henry y yo

Mi nombre es Shawn y tenía 24 años en el momento de que mi vida dio un cambio drástico y pude aprender que el placer se puede encontrar incluso de rodillas. Soy un chico normal, delgado, no modelo, pero me han dicho que soy bastante guapo. Soy alto, cabello ondulado y castaño oscuro, ojos color miel, piel suave y blanco.

Ojalá pudiera decir que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero la verdad es que no todo en mí era músculo, de hecho mis piernas son bastante flacas, y bueno, supongo que debido a eso tengo un trasero empinado. Hago ejercicio, pero disfruto beber algunas cervezas e irme de parrillada con mis amigos y eso me hace sentir bien pues no tengo una dieta estricta. ¡Vamos! No quiero dejar pasar las cosas buenas por tener cuadritos.

Mi novia Camila y yo hemos vivido juntos durante dos años en una bonita área de Los Ángeles, situado en una residencia calmada en donde hay árboles, cercas altas de hierro y calles largas rodeadas de altas palmeras y silencio absoluto.

En cualquier caso, hace aproximadamente un año y medio mi vida cambió completo en el transcurso de un domingo por la tarde.

Y el responsable fue Henry Cavill, un amigo de mi padre que había visto desde hace mucho y que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer desde que yo había entrado a estudiar comunicaciones a la facultad de periodismo. Henry y yo nos habíamos conocido desde allí, pues él ejercía como guardia de seguridad y me había reconocido por una foto que mi padre le había mostrado. Y Henry... era un tipo increíble. Salimos a beber, a cenar con nuestras amigas y con mi padre, fuimos a partidos de béisbol dado que Los Ángeles no tiene un equipo de fútbol, lo que realmente preferiríamos, pues se me hace muy aburrido, y todas las cosas típicas de los chicos. Henry tiene 38 años, aproximadamente tiene mi altura, quizá unos centímetros más, doscientas libras; principalmente músculo, cabello castaño y ondulado, ojos misteriosos pero cálidos, el rostro serio y la quijada bien puesta.

Como solíamos hacer los domingos, fui a su apartamento y por alguna razón, no había nadie más que Henry. Debíamos ver el partido y como era costumbre debía estar mi padre, quien me llamó a último momento para decir que no podía asistir.

Desde el momento en que entré al apartamento, las cosas fueron un poco diferente. El ambiente se sentía extraño y de pronto me sentí completamente solo, como cuando caminas por un pasillo y sientes que algo malo pasará. Cuando llamé a la puerta, escuché la voz de Henry diciéndome que entrara, que "estaba abierto". La abrí y lo vi sentado en el sofá en frente al televisor.

Pensé en llevar a Camila conmigo, pero ella es muy aguafiestas y solo pasaría en su celular con mala cara. No estaba ni Joe, ni Jim, o Jerry. Ni siquiera el gordo Albert. Solo Henry y yo.


	3. Ponte de rodillas aquí mismo

─Cierra bien, cuando hayas pasado, hombre.─ Henry dijo, todavía sentado en el sofá. ─Y tráeme una cerveza del refrigerador antes de sentarte.

Respondí ─No hay problema─ y procedí a cerrar la puerta y agarrar un par cervezas antes de caminar al sofá. Todavía teníamos unos veinte minutos antes de que el juego comience, pero el pre-juego ya estaba en marcha. ─Entonces, ¿Cómo estás, Henry? No te he visto en un par de semanas. He ido a la facultad y no te he visto

─Me cambiaron de horario, así que cuando tú entras yo ya me he ido, y cuando tú te vas, yo regreso, pero el trabajo en sí, ha sido una mierda últimamente Robin -su novia- ha estado visitando a sus padres este fin de semana. He estado aburrido a más no poder. Además debo pasar unas cosas y hacer un trámite para extender mi contrato. ¿Y tú?

─Te entiendo, Henry. Yo he estado necesitando una oportunidad para relajarme. Por ahora ya sabes... Muchos estudios y también una tesis para pasar el semestre─ Respondí mientras sacaba mi celular con la esperanza de ver algún mensaje de mi padre anunciándome que llegaría pero no. Así que me relajé en el sofá.

─Pásame el control remoto. Voy a ver qué más hay hasta que comience el juego. Espero haya algo bueno, solo pasan mierdas.

Vi el control remoto en una mesa al otro lado de la habitación y fui a buscarlo y se lo tendí a Henry. Continuamos charlando un rato mientras hojeaba los canales. Algunas cosas me llamaron la atención en la televisión y lo dije, pero Henry siguió hojeando buscando algo que quisiera ver. Bueno, después de todo era su casa y él podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero, yo era su único invitado, así que por cortesía debía ser amable.

Henry se volvió hacia mí después de unos minutos y dijo ─¿Por qué no nos pides Pizza. Tengo hambre. Al menos debiste traer algo para comer, ya que yo pongo la casa.

En este punto, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo terriblemente agresivo , lo cual fue realmente diferente a como yo lo conocía antes. Henry normalmente era muy tranquilo, más un seguidor que un líder. Era el tipo de hombre serio que si había un chiste se reiría, era el hombre con el que podías estar tranquilo y entablar una confianza de forma casi veloz, no lo había visto así nunca antes, pero no iba a dejar que me cogiera como un niñato simplemente porque solo yo había llegado a su casa. Cualquier frustración que él tuviera no era de mi incumbencia y por ende, no debía desquitarse conmigo así que decidí ponerlo en su lugar. ─Hombre, tienes dos manos y un celular, puedes pide tu propia pizza. No traje dinero y yo no tengo hambre. El que quiere besar, busca la boca.

Henry me arrojó una almohada. ─Estás sentado en mi sofá, bebiendo mi cerveza. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pedirme una jodida pizza─ dijo antes de agregar ─Perra.

Ambos nos reímos y pedí un par de pizzas para más tarde.

Finalmente, el juego comenzó y nos acomodamos en el sofá. El chico de la pizza vino y la llevé a la mesa de café durante la primera mitad. Cuando comenzó el medio tiempo, ambos estábamos recostados en el sofá, disfrutando de la cerveza y de la pizza hasta que Henry se movió a mi lado y de repente sus pies estaban en mi regazo con sus zapatillas sucias y todo.

─Deberías darme un masaje en los pies.

─Vete a la mierda. No voy a masajear tus desagradables pies─ dije y los empujé lejos.

Henry no pudo ser disuadido aparentemente y los devolvió de inmediato, esta vez con más fuerza. ─Simplemente hazlo, y ya. Masajea mis pies.

─Amigo, no te voy a dar un masaje en los pies. Eso es realmente extraño. Tienes dinero suficiente para contratar siete masajistas por el resto de la semana.

─Cállate y hazlo, Shawn. Me estás cabreando. Quiero que lo hagas tú─ fue su respuesta y me sorprendió.

No sabía qué hacer con este lado de mi viejo amigo, pero él era un buen amigo, tanto mío como de mi padre, y pensé que podrían pasar cosas peores que darle a tu amigo un masaje en los pies. Me rendí, le quité los zapatos y comencé a masajearlos por encima de los calcetines. Tomé sus talones y los acaricié sintiendo la piel gruesa y luego fui a sus cálidos dedos largos y los masajeé por encima de la tela. Sus pies, ya viéndolos en ese instante, eran largos y bien proporcionados con una cuerva en el medio que los hacían sensuales y el empeine era sexy. Henry tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando finalmente cedí. Mientras le masajeaba los pies, se inclinó hacia atrás y empezó a gemirme de lo bien que se sentía.

─Estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Me haces sentir increíble.

Realmente no respondí, excepto para continuar con el masaje. Levanté mis cejas y puse más empeño en tocar y jugar con sus pies con mis largas manos mientras los envolvía y jugaba entre ellos con mis dedos apretándolos por encima del calcetín.

─¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? Eres un profesional, Shawn. Me gusta como tocas mis pies. Ahhhhh─ dijo con otro gemido mientras se acomodaba mejor poniendo sus pies justo en mi entrepierna.

Mientras continuaba hablándome así, noté que me estaba poniendo duro, lo cual fue realmente vergonzoso. Esperaba que Henry no se diera cuenta. Sus pies estaban justo en mi regazo, pero no dio ninguna indicación de que sabía que estaba duro.

Algo acerca de ser tratado como un sirviente realmente me excitaba, y era algo que yo había tratado de hacer con mi novia pero ella nunca quiso. Me imaginaba estar en bóxers en cuatro patas para que mi novia pusiera sus pies sobre mi espalda y usarme como mesa, o que me dijera cosas degradantes mientras me castigaba. Empecé a darme cuenta de que a pesar de que no era gay, sentía algo caliente en aquella situación y el leve olor a pies de Henry me estaba encantando.Me esforcé aún más para hacer que mi pene se sintiera mejor.

Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, pero no pudo haber sido más que diez minutos, ya que todavía era el entretiempo, Henry se paró frente al soltando un gemido y yo solo le miré levantando mi mirada hacia la suya. ─Ponte de rodillas aquí mismo─. Dijo, señalando el suelo frente a él.

Había algo en todo eso que me estaba encantando y me di cuenta de que todo eso era prohibido y que quizá eso era lo que más me excitaba. Ni siquiera pensé en desobedecer y en unos segundos estaba arrodillado en frente al amigo de mi padre, mirándolo. Desde abajo me dispuse a mirar su rostro y ponía mi mejor rostro separando mis labios un poco y manteniendo la cara seria y sonrojándome sin yo notarlo. No lo vi bajándose los pantalones cortos, revelando una semi-dura polla, pero supe lo que había hecho un momento después cuando empezó a frotar su polla en una de mis mejillas y por mis labios.

Dios. Que olor que tenía. Era parecido al mío y eso hacia todo más intenso. No lo hubiera creído hasta que le oí hablar de nuevo.

─Shawn, vas a chuparme la polla─ Él golpeó ligeramente en mi mejilla izquierda con su pene. ─Y me voy a correr en tu boca...─ Frotó la cabeza de su polla en mis labios casi cerrados. Podía sentir que se hacía más dura mientras se frotaba por la suave piel de mi rostro.

─Vas a tragarte cada gota─ Golpeó su polla con fuerza en mis labios. ─Y después, vas a decir "gracias, Henry" ¿Entendido?


	4. Chupapollas

No dije nada. Seguí mirándolo, preguntándome por qué estaba allí de rodillas mientras su glande se frotaba en mis labios y su pene entero golpeaba mi cara.  
Sin embargo, no podía negar la enorme erección que se encontraba dentro de mis pantalones. No sé lo que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente me sentí bien. Ese nivel de sumisión, a pesar de que tenía novia en casa, me gustaba. Estar de rodillas ante un hombre conocido, listo para tener sexo, me excitaba y es que Henry era tan guapo y tenía un olor siempre equilibrado a su olor natural y dulzón y desodorante. Me sacó de mis pensamientos una fuerte bofetada con su polla ya erecta por completo.

─Dije, ¿Entendido, chupapollas?

No pude encontrar mi voz, así que asentí con la cabeza. Después de asentir, rápidamente me di cuenta de que puso sus bolas a descansar en mis labios.

─Bésalas, chupapollas─ Fruncí los labios y las besé suavemente y con delicadeza. Se sentían arrugadas y tenían un olor que jamás había podido oler. Un nivel suave de almizcle y jabón. ─Perra, ¿Es así como besas a tu novia? ¡Bésame las malditas bolas! 

Abrí la boca y comencé a besar realmente su escroto, usando mi lengua y  
labios, básicamente besándome con los testículos de Henry y llenándolos de saliva y succionándolos como haría en cualquier beso.

─¡Joder, sí! Eso es. Ahora abre la boca.

Abrí la boca obedientemente e inmediatamente lo sentí insertar su polla dentro. Él  
agarró mi cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a follarme la garganta suavemente pero sin detenerse y podía sentir la calidez de su erección deslizarse por mi lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Estaba ahogándome y tosiendo todo el tiempo, pero seguía apisonando mi boca a través de mi propia tos y pude escucharlo todavía hablando.

─Sí, chupapollas, toma mi polla hasta el final─ me dijo con una voz llena de dominancia y erotismo, como aquella que ponen los hombres cuando se cogen a una chica en el porno. Y yo hacia el papel de chica aquí.

─Oh sí, te gusta tener la polla de un hombre real en tu boca─ Me dijo y eso me ponía caliente. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Lo veía casi a diario hace meses al inicio de mi facultad con su traje de seguridad ajustado y moldeando un excelente cuerpo. Siempre guapo y atento y nunca pensé nada como esto, pero aquí estaba yo con su polla en mi boca. Su glande era tan suave y el rastro que me dejaba era salado ─Chupa más fuerte mientras me follo tu boca. Parece una vagina con esos labios rositas que tienes y lo caliente que estás por dentro. Hazme sentir bien, maricón.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera que se tensaba y me empujaba hacia su polla mientras comenzaba a correrse, disparándose directamente por mi garganta. Yo ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de no tragar, lo que supongo fue algo bueno, considerando que nunca había comido semen y tomando en cuenta de que él nunca dio una orden de que me iba a tragar cada gota.


	5. Buen chico

Mientras sacaba su polla de mi boca, ordeñó una última gota de semen y lo dejé en mi lengua para saborearle y un leve dolor en mi mandíbula me hizo saber lo que había ocurrido ─¿Qué dices, chupapollas?

Estuve confundido por un momento antes de recordar su orden anterior. ─Te lo agradezco, Henry─ dije en voz baja.

Henry simplemente respondió: ─Buen chico─ Y volvió a sentarse en el sofá con las piernas abiertas ─No has terminado todavía. Chúpame las pelotas de nuevo.─ Todavía de rodillas, me arrastré hasta Henry. Observaba cada uno de mis movimientos con una sonrisa perversa en su cara cuando bajé mis labios a sus bolas y comencé a adorarlo bebiendo su sabor y lamiendo la piel de su saco.  
El juego había comenzado de nuevo en algún momento, y continuó viéndolo mientras yo atendía sus huevos Después de un rato se deslizó un poco más abajo en el sofá.

─Lame un poco más abajo, perra. Quiero esa lengua en mi culo.

Casi vomito de la idea de lamer el culo de otro hombre, pero era un poco tarde para comenzar a decir 'no' ahora, así que obedientemente comencé a lamer desde sus bolas hasta su trasero, obteniendo algunos gemidos en respuesta de Henry. Jamás me habían lamido allí atrás y ni siquiera lo hubiera querido hacer a alguien porque es algo muy sucio y horrible, además de humillante y degradante, pero Henry, me hacía sentir en otro nivel, no superior, sino, inferior.

─Joder, eso se siente bien, Shawn. Eres un campeón en esto─ Solo guardé  
silencio ─Estás disfrutando esto tanto como yo, ¿no es así, Shawn?─ Otra vez me quedé en silencio y seguí lamiendo hasta que lo sentí golpearme la frente con la polla. Se había puesto duro de nuevo. ─Te hice una pregunta, maricón.

Me aparté algo asustado, porque no quería verlo enojado. Él podría derribarme con una sola patada. ─Umm ... sí, Henry. Estoy disfrutando esto─ respondí con una voz suave y volví a lamer su culo agrio y caliente.

─Buen chico. Estás aprendiendo. Aún no hemos terminado. Eres mi esclavo por el resto del día, chupapollas.


	6. Realmente quieres mi semen, ¿no?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Era realmente el esclavo y chupapollas de Henry? Considerando que acababa de arrojar una carga por mi garganta, realmente no podía discutir con sus órdenes, pero no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo todo aquello. Ambos teníamos novias, pero él quería ser dominante y yo quería ser humillado, y bueno, allí estábamos. Quizá él había planeado todo y cancelado todas las invitaciones del resto de chicos para tenerme solo a mí a su merced. No puedo negar que aquello me gustaba mucho. Ser humillado así, era algo que había anhelado siempre, pero con una mujer. Que una mujer me ordenara a hacer este tipo de cosas me hubiera prendió mucho, pero, saber que quien me dominaba era Henry estaba mucho más allá de lo que había imaginado. Tampoco puedo negar lo dura que estaba mi propia polla en mis pantalones por haber sido ordenado por mi amigo.

─Estoy duro de nuevo, chupapollas. Vuelve a mi polla y empieza a chupármela. 

Me recoloqué y envolví mis labios alrededor de la dura polla de Henry. Él  
tenía ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y me miraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara cuando comencé a chupársela.

─Eso no está mal, maricón, pero sabes tan bien como yo que tienes que hacer más que solo meter mi polla en tu boca.. Chupa más fuerte y usa tu lengua, muchacho. Ensalívala bien y succiona

Comencé a girar mi lengua alrededor de su cabeza y a chupar mientras me movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su polla, lo que hizo que Henry suspirara y cerrara los ojos un poco mientras yo cumplía con mi trabajo. Mi polla estaba goteando líquido pre seminal en mis pantalones y podía sentirlo.

─Sigue así, chupapollas. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Shawn. Primera clase de  
mamada que te doy y lo haces bien, con un poco de práctica serás todo un experto.

Su cumplido hizo que mi pene saltara y sentí un rubor arrastrándose en mi cara.  
¿Estaba realmente sonrojándome de que otro chico me dijera lo bueno que era chupándosela?  
Era casi increíble, pero todo lo que quería en ese momento era su aprobación. Todos los demás pensamientos fueron simplemente alejados mientras trabajaba la polla de Henry lo mejor que pude con mi boca.

─Joder, sí, bebé. Muéstrale a tu hombre cuánto quieres su carga─. Henry suspiró mientras seguí chupándosela. Tenía los ojos cerrados y comencé a preguntarme si realmente estaba pensando en su novia cuando me llamó “bebé”. Extrañamente, sentí una punzada de celos cuando me di cuenta de que podría estar pensando en alguien más sirviéndole. Abrió los ojos brevemente, y sin embargo, y comenzó a mirarme mientras se la mamaba, todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios. ─No pares, bebé. Te daré otra carga de leche si sigues así.

Me di cuenta de que realmente quería su semen. Quería que Henry se sintiera muy bien, lo suficiente como para excitarlo hacer que llegara a un nuevo orgasmo en mi boca. Quería darle tanto placer como para que disparára su carga otra vez en mi boca. Quería escucharlo gemir y sentir que se tensaba mientras se corría. Dupliqué mis esfuerzos, chupando más fuerte y más rápido y usando mi lengua  
en la parte inferior de la cabeza.

─Oh mierda, perra. Realmente quieres mi semen, ¿no?─ Henry dijo a través de respiraciones profundas. ─Sigue así, bebé. Estoy cerca.

Seguí mi ritmo, con muchas ganas de mostrarle a Henry lo bueno que podía hacerlo. Después de unos momentos más, pude sentir su polla hincharse aún más, y de repente las manos de Henry estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Esta vez, sin embargo, no metió su polla por completo en mi boca, sino que sus manos me mantuvieron solo para que su glande estuviera dentro. Su polla comenzó a latir mientras disparaba su carga. Sabía que Henry querría que tragara, así que comencé a tragar su semen. Creo que en realidad disparó algunos chorros más esa segunda vez que la primera. Ciertamente se sintió mucho pasando mi garganta. Estaba realmente salado y espeso. Casi me ahogo cuando primero lo probé, pero rápidamente reprimí el reflejo y lo bebí.  
Me alegré mucho de haberlo hecho, porque la expresión de su rostro hizo que todo valiera la pena.

Me miraba con asombro y agradecimiento.

Sin siquiera que me lo pidieran, dije ─Gracias, Henry─ y me moví hacia sus bolas y comencé a chuparlas y besarlas. Hice eso por varios minutos mientras ninguno dijo nada. Se sentó en silencio a dejarme que yo adorara sus bolas como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, y supongo que para Henry, lo era.

─Joder Shawn, eres una gran conquista. Me estás haciendo sentir increíble─ De nuevo me sonrojé ante el cumplido, haciéndolo reír. ─Eres un buen esclavo, Shawn. Pero aún no has terminado. Todavía me quedan algunos más cargas que necesitas sacarme hoy, pero primero quiero que te quedes en tus rodillas, levantes el culo, y beses mis pies.

Retrocedí un poco, todavía de rodillas, y bajé mis labios a sus pies, que estaban en los calcetines blancos en momento. Cuando mis labios tocaron su pie izquierdo otro pie estaba de repente en la parte superior de mi cabeza, empujándome hacia abajo.

b

─Cuando me estabas dando un masaje en los pies antes, no pude evitar pensar en que sería mejor si estuvieras sentado en el suelo y usando la boca en  
vez de tus manos─, dijo Henry, todavía sosteniendo mis labios en sus calcetines ─Ahora es tu oportunidad de hacerlo bien. Cuando te deje me quitaras los calcetines y me darás otro masaje en los pies y vas a usar tu boca, lengua y labios para mostrarle a tu Maestro cuánto aprecias poder adorarlo. ¿Entiendes, chupapollas? 

Dejó de presionar un poco para que yo pudiera responder, así que dije ─Sí─ y rápidamente sentí una patada suave pero firme en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Me corregí ─Sí Maestro.

─Eso está mejor, perra. Tienes que aprender a respetarme.

Me senté frente a él, le quité los calcetines blancos y comencé a masajear sus pies, acercándome uno a la cara y besándolo. No pude creer que en realidad estaba besando el pie de otro hombre, pero se sentía bien con Henry, porque él se merecía ese tipo de reverencia. Mi lengua tomó vida propia, y en poco tiempo estaba chupando y lamiendo los dedos de sus pies. Solo llevaba una camiseta ahora, pero finalmente se la quitó también mientras yo masajeaba y chupaba sus pies.


	7. Sí, señor

Finalmente pude ver a Henry en todo su esplendor, sentado en el sofá como un rey conmigo en el suelo a sus pies. Noté que su polla parecía estar  
endureciendo de nuevo. Whao. Él era imparable y muy cachondo por ello. Como si nunca estuviera satisfecho y siempre quisiera más.

─Buen esclavo. Empieza a adorar a mis pantorrillas ahora, muchacho.

Me moví obedientemente y comencé a masajear, besar y lamer su peluda pantorrilla. Me di cuenta de que Henry tiene piernas muy bien definidas, algo que no había notado antes. De vez en cuando golpeaba un punto sensible, los músculos de su pierna se tensaban y me permitía sentir su músculo flexionarse bajo mis labios. Eso me volvió loco. Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo hice eso, pero finalmente me dio la orden de subir hasta sus muslos para darles el mismo trato.

─¿Te gusta adorar a tu dios, muchacho?

Asentí y dije ─Sí, señor─ mientras continuaba masajeando y adorando sus muslos.

Cuando mis besos se acercaron a su entrepierna, me golpeó y dijo: ─Todavía no,  
chupapollas. Sacó mi cabeza de su entrepierna y puso su mano izquierda en  
frente a mi cara y solo dije una palabra. ─No tienes permiso para eso aún, muchacho, pero dale placer a mi mano..

Comencé a besar, lamer y chupar sus dedos y masajear su palma.  
Mi adoración a Henry continuó subiendo por sus brazos hasta su pecho. Pasé mucho tiempo lamiendo sus axilas y pezones y luego bajo su estómago donde me encontré cara a cara con la dura polla de Henry una vez más.

Antes de que pudiera volver a sumergirme en su polla, sentí una mano en mi frente alejándome.

─Dime lo que quieres, perra─ Solo miré la polla de Henry por un momento antes de que pudiera empezar a decir una respuesta. La otra mano de Henry me abofeteó. ─No me hagas decirlo de nuevo, chupapollas.

De repente, las palabras empezaron a fluir. ─Maestro, quiero servirle. Quiero chuparte la polla y hacerte sentir bien. Tú eres un hombre superior y yo solo te pertenezco si estoy de rodillas con tu polla en mi boca, adorándote como te lo mereces. Quiero ser el mejor chupapollas que hayas tenido, haciéndote correr en mi boca y quiero tragar cada gota porque es un privilegio de servirle─ No sé de dónde salió todo, pero me di cuenta de que Henry se estaba riendo de mí antes de que pudiera continuar.

─Eres un esclavo hambriento, Shawn. Sabía que serías un buen chupapollas, pero… maldita sea, perra─ Dijo Henry mientras seguía riendo ─Adelante, maricón. Chupa la polla del amo─ dijo, soltando mi cabeza.

Me sumergí de nuevo en su polla y comencé a chupar con renovada hambre. Mi quijada me dolía, pero ignoré el dolor. Todo lo que podía pensar era en hacer que Henry se corriera.  
Su polla se sentía tan bien deslizándose por mis labios, frotándose contra mi lengua y golpeando la parte posterior de mi garganta. Cada vez que empujaba su polla hasta el fondo, enviaba escalofríos a través de mí cuerpo. Estaba devorando su polla y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo sintiera comenzar a tensarse y su polla se hinchara aún más.

Recordando la última mamada, me aparté hasta que solo su cabeza estuvo en mi  
boca y continué girando mi lengua alrededor de su cabeza mientras disparaba  
otra carga en mí. Después de que terminó de correrse, estaba a punto de alejarme para empezar a chupar sus bolas, pero puso su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

─Sigue chupando hasta que esté duro de nuevo, Shawn. Tu boca se siente tan jodidamente buena en mi pene, debería estar listo de nuevo pronto─. Y Henry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos mientras yo continuaba chupando su suave polla.

Pasé el resto del día adorando a Henry mientras se relajaba hasta que acabó corriéndose una vez más. Y yo estaba feliz de seguir chupándole las bolas y la polla incluso cuando estaba blando. Finalmente me dirigí a casa y me masturbé, disparando una enorme carga que se había estado acumulando todo el día. 

Empecé a pensar en Henry a menudo y cómo quería servirle de nuevo, pero él nunca parecía estar interesado en mí de nuevo.

Unas semanas después de esa tarde, le mencioné a Henry que le daría servicio de nuevo si quisiera. Él solo se rió y dijo: ─Sé que lo harías, Shawn. Yo sé que lo harías.

FIN


End file.
